Love Is Thicker Than Blood
by Elgeria
Summary: A young girl is in a car crash and is suddenly without parents. Adopted by the Cullen's she begins a life with vampires. Warning: implied abuse/rape
1. Chapter 1

_Written up in Portsea: I had seen the movie 4 times and read the books once. Twilight 3 times. _19/01/2009

Beep Beep Beep

I heard the sound of a heart monitor near my ear. I groaned it was so loud and constant. I didn't understand why I would be waking to this sound, it wasn't right. Slowly I took inventory of my surroundings without opening my eyes. I was lying on an uncomfortable hospital bed, a thin blanket and sheet coming up to my waist. I was able to feel the cold metal of an IV in my arm and a clip on my finger, which I assumed was what was keeping track of my heart beat. I also felt an oxygen tube under my nose.

At this point I tried to open my eyes to confirm my findings but they felt like lead and it took several attempts to get them to open fully. As I had suspected I was in a hospital bed. I tried in vain to remember what had happened my eyes darted around the room looking for my mother who was always with me when I was sick or injured which happened a lot more frequently then I was willing to admit.

I looked down at my wrist and instantly began to slowly take it out, hating the idea of having it in my veins. As I finished taking it from my skin a nurse bustled in the door and gasped as she took in what I was doing.

"What do you think you are doing? Do you have any idea how bad your condition is?" She chastised sternly as she hit a button above my head and took the needle from me, turning the IV off and then cleaning up the mess I had made, also taking a piece of gauze to the small amount of blood I'd managed to draw.

"What's going on in here?" I heard a male voice ask and my eyes flickered towards the door where a beautiful male stood, he couldn't have been older then 30. He was tall and blonde haired, his eyes a warm brown colour. He was dressed in a doctors coat and had a stethoscope around his neck.

"She took the IV out of her own wrist." The nurse sounded horrified. The doctor nodded, crossing the threshold and coming to the side of the bed. "I came to check on her because of her accelerated heart rate and found her digging into her own wrist."

"Hmm well Miss Eagle you are still in a critical condition and require IV fluids. Nurse could you please get a new needle and some morphine." She nodded and moved from the room.

"Wha…What happened?" I asked with a cracked voice. "Where's mum?" The doctor came to my side and shone a light in my eyes to check they're responsiveness. I winced away.

"You were in a head on collision with a semi trailer. It was a miracle that you survived." He said, now feeling around the back of my skull. I winced at that point "Hmm" He muttered. He walked to the end of my bed, pulled out the chart and wrote something on it.

"Mum?" I asked truly afraid of the answer now. The doctor sighed and he looked me straight in the eyes.

"We did everything we could to save her but she didn't make it, I'm so sorry, her spinal cord was shattered and her brain barely functioning. She died when she got here. He told me all the while watching as my eyes started to cry and I became distressed.

The nurse entered once again holding a fresh needle and a gauze bandage. I continued to cry, lifting my hands to wipe at my eyes. The nurse set up the IV implements and took hold of my wrist I pulled back away from her, tears becoming sobs. The doctor was on the opposite side to the nurse and easily took hold of my hand to allow her to insert the needle.

"Its ok honey, I've done this numerous times, it won't hurt." I pulled back but the doctor held my arm gently in place as if I hadn't even slightly pulled.

"I want you to give her some morphine and a sedative. She needs to rest and it's only a matter of time before post traumatic stress becomes apparent." The nurse nodded and once again left the room.

"I don't want it." I got out through my tears. The doctor gave me a sad look.

"You need your rest, Miss Eagle and as I am your doctor and thus your guardian in this hospital you will follow my instructions." The nurse shuffled back in holding a syringe which she passed to the doctor who immediately emptied it into the saline bag. Almost instantaneously I felt drowsy. I fought it off as best I could.

"You can rest now, no one will hurt you here." At that I fell in to darkness.

*&*&*&*&*&

It felt like a week had passed before I awoke again. I was drowsy and it was once again difficult to open my eyes.

"-she'll wake soon, I need you to make the final arrangements Jasper. She has no one left." I heard a voice say. I groaned in waking, feeling the IV in my wrist my other hand flew to it feeling the gauze wrapped loosely around my wrist. I began fidgeting with it, when a cold hand took my hands apart and held the one which wasn't hooked up to the machinery.

"Now, now we can't have any of that, now can we?" I heard the doctor ask, his voice directly above me. I growled and I heard him chuckle. I opened my eyes to the brilliantly white hospital room. The doctor stood on my left his hand still holding on to mine. "You need to rest," He told me and I just stared at him uncomprehending. He took a syringe from his pocket, my heart monitor sky rocketed and I felt panicked. The doctor gave me an apologetic smile and injected the contents into the saline bag. Immediately I felt sleepy but still panicky. I fought the medicine that was pumping through my veins as my heart accelerated so did the medicines travel. The doctor's hand gently rubbed the back of my hand in a calming motion. I kept my eyes open as long as possible before the medicine took over and my eyes fluttered shut and my mind became hazy, I heard the door open and another person entered.

"Carlisle." His hand left mine and I lost track of where they stood in the room just listening to the quite conversation was hard enough. "She's yours, you're officially her guardian. The story that has been matriculated is that they were coming to visit, she's my youngest cousin from Australia and we've never met. If she resists the story just state that it is in her mothers will and it was her plan from the beginning. Her documents have been altered to include us in her family tree. She-" This voice suddenly stopped abruptly when my heart monitor alerted them to my awareness of their conversation. Suddenly the doctor's cool hand was on my wrist checking my pulse.

"She's strong, should be out by now." I heard him mutter. "Jasper." I heard him question through my haze suddenly there was another hand near my face and I flinched away instinctively. The hand fell on my cheek, the same coldness as the doctors. Immediately I felt a deep sense of calm and then even more lethargy and I was out.

*&*&*&*&*&

Hey guys, well that's the beginning. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know with a review!

xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

The next time I woke it was to a memory.

_Mum and I were driving singing to the radio. Sweet home Alabama had been playing. Blasting through the car actually. We'd taken this trip as a present to ourselves for Christmas. Originally from Australia this place was all new to us. _

_It had happened so quickly, my mums panicked scream and then bright lights coming straight to us. And then the impact had been shocking. I saw mum fly against the steering wheel and the crack as her neck flew backwards. The whole car was crushed and I blacked out the last image was of my mothers face, covered in blood and blank. _

* * *

I cried out in waking, my eyes flying open, I was in the same hospital room. I gulped a deep breathe of air and tried to slow my heart rate. I looked at my wrist and quickly placed my hand over it starting to unwrap it.

"Leave that alone. If you want me to take it out if you are desperate for it." I looked towards the door and saw the doctor. He smiled warmly at me and walked to my side. Gently he began unwrapping the crepe bandage.

"Now Miss Eagle, we were unable to find another blood relative, as I understand your father died of a brain tumour when you were younger? And both of your parents are only children. I know you don't know me or my family, but to avoid foster care and homes such as those I've arranged for you to stay with us. For the moment all I need you to do is to stay relaxed and go with the story that we are in actual fact related. Until you are 18 you will live with us, until then. However as soon as you're of age you are free to do as you will." I nodded.

Whilst he had been talking the gauze had been undone and his gentle cold fingers slowly removed the IV. "You can come home with me after my shift is over as long as you are happy enough for me to continue my treatment of you when we are at my home. Your heart is mainly healed but there will be pain and the wound will need constant attention and re-wrapping, although you need to be very careful, nothing to frightening, your heads' swelling has also been reduced. However if I see you walking on that ankle without crutches I won't be happy." I nodded instantly, hating hospitals and hoping to get out of here as soon as possible. He removed the oxygen tubes from under my nose and smiled at me once again. Writing something on the clip board at the end of my bed.

"My name is doctor Carlisle Cullen." He told me. I nodded in response noticing for the first time how melodic and musical his voice was. He gave me a dazzling smile.

"What was wrong with my heart?" I asked him, although as I asked I felt the pain through my chest.

"A couple of your ribs were broken, one shattered and a shard pierced your heart, it was quite difficult surgery to get it out. You need to rest for a while now." I nodded; moving my hand to my chest and feeling the bandaging there I winced and wondered how I would be able to deal with this.

"As soon as my shift is over we'll head home." I nodded wondering what I was going to do about clothing.

For the rest of the day I thought about the accident and my mother, she had been my last living relative and of course my closest friend, we had shared everything together. The doctor wandered back in four hours later, he gave me a dazzling smile and called the nurse she held clothing for me.

"I'm going to finish off your paper work and then we'll leave. Denise will help to dress. I nodded. Denise entered and the doctor left.

Denise pulled the curtain and started chatting "You're very lucky to be Doctor Cullen's niece, I hear he has an amazing house." She kept chatting whilst she helped me dress in loose fitting pants that were a russet colour and a shirt that was a size too big. I was 5'5 and brunette, I was curvy and proud of the fact for the most part. My eyes were blue and I found it was my best feature. As soon as I was dressed the Doctor came in with a wheel chair and since I was standing I manoeuvred myself into the chair. The doctor wheeled me out into the parking lot a silver Volvo waited for us, he opened the door and gently held my elbow as I half clambered half fell into the car. He smiled and told me he'd be back after taking the chair back into the hospital. I felt drowsy sitting on the comfortable leather seats and soon found myself sleeping. I didn't hear the doctor getting in the car nor the car starting. I woke only when the car began to slow and the doctor turned off into an almost invisible turn off. I jerked awake finding myself in a car again had me nervous.

"We're nearly there." The doctor promised. Nodding I tried to relax back against the seat focusing on my breathing soon enough a huge house loomed in front of us, a four story house including a garage, the house was full of windows and very open. It was beautiful to look at.

"Welcome home Miss Eagle." The doctor said gently, cutting the engine off.

"Lily" I corrected quietly. He gave me a huge smile and got out of the car almost instantly my door was opened and a lovely women stood there, she was beautiful, a mother figure I assumed, she was taller then me, she had honey brown hair which curled beautifully to show off her face and features, she was easy to look at and very easy to like.

"You must be the girl Carlisle has spoken so much about, Miss Eagle." I nodded.

"Lily, please." I all but whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. I'm so pleased you'll be staying with us. I'll help you to your room so you can get settled." I smiled and lifted myself half out of the car, she caught my waist and with easy strength I hadn't guessed she possessed she helped me out of the car. I was on my feet quickly.

"Now what did I say about that ankle?" I heard Carlisle chastise and then another person was beside us. "Emmett will you carry her inside, please?" This guy was huge he had also come out of no where. He could be compared to a bear even, I gasped.

"No, no, please, I'll be alright." I gave a weak smile. Emmett gave me a huge grin and came closer. My heart sped up in fright, he was massive, although he seemed friendly enough.

"If you insist I have crutches for you, although the sedatives haven't warn off completely, let him carry you I'd feel a lot better about it." Carlisle requested I gulped my resistance and nodded my consent. Emmett approached me fast and was behind me quickly placing both his hands under my shoulders and knees. I was suddenly off my feet and in his arms, his chest was as muscled and it looked and I gasped, he felt like rock, granite to be more specific. He gave me a killer grin, as he walked to the house.

"Welcome home little sister." I gave him a small shy smile and tried to cover my face with a veil of hair. He chuckled his whole body rumbling. We were inside now and almost at the top of the first flight of stairs which opened into a kitchen. We then climbed another flight and he went right down a corridor and then right again into a room which was fantastic. It was large and spacious with a king sized bed in the corner and a wall which had a flat screen on it, along with a painting of a beautiful leopard cub. Emmett went straight to the huge bed which had a red bed spread with white trimming along the cover. He carefully placed me on top of the covers. His hands were cold even through my clothing. The carpet was a neutral tone and the walls white, there were two doors leading off from this room besides the one we had entered through. Emmett moved back slightly and I saw that Dr and Mrs Cullen had followed us up here. Esme smiled at me gently and approached me, moving the pillows so that I was comfortable, and there were several pillows here.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked me in a mothering fashion, I nodded, preferring not to speak overly.

"I want to do a quick exam, if that's ok? Make sure your chest is healing properly and change the bandages." I nodded. "Would you like to meet the rest of the family now or perhaps in the morning? I know Alice is excited to meet you." I smiled, these people seemed like the loveliest I'd ever met, no questions asked.

"Now is fine." I all but whispered. A small brunette girl stood in the doorway instantly, she had an impish hair cut, with her locks flowing out to the sides, I smiled at her, she was sweet to look at, and had a nature that anyone would love.

"I'm Alice." She told me, coming to hug me gently around the shoulders, my heart raced, I didn't usually like contact with people I read way too much about them that I didn't want to know. But with these people I read nothing, perhaps they were well versed in throwing up shields. I sighed in relief. She released me quickly. Four more people stood behind her and then my heart really did race I felt like a trapped animal.

"This is Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Jasper, these are my children, for all intensive purposes, they are my foster children, like you somewhat." Rosalie was stunning, runway gorgeous, I was instantly in awe, the same went for Bella although she was a different beautiful she was thin and pale and had dark brown hair. Rosalie had beautiful blonde curls that reached her shoulder blades. Jasper and Edward were both breathe takingly gorgeous. Edward had striking features, with prominent cheek and jaw line, Jasper had a lighter coloured hair and a straighter nose. I found them all very attractive and beautiful.

I felt my heart slow down considerably for some curious reason. I gave them all a weak smile. They returned it.

"Its bed time for you, Lily, come on everyone you can get to know her in the morning, I need to check her over, Jasper?" He asked pointedly, I started to feel very, very lethargic and soon after he said that I was out, asleep.

*&*&*&*&*&


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys and Girls, I'm loving that people are hitting 'story alert' and 'favourite story' but I need some reviews :P I wanna hear exactly what you like and don't like. Cheers and enjoy!

xo

I woke with a scream remembering the collision. I sat bolt up in bed and cried out in pain, my chest pulled uncomfortably, I hadn't even seen the damage yet but apparently it was vast.

"What happened?" I heard a voice and looked towards the door to see Alice there, she saw my hand over my chest and frowned all but running to my side. She took my hand away and replaced it with hers. I gasped embarrassed, the bandages were right between my breasts.

"Shh, shh, its ok, Carlisle warned me this may happen; I'm going to get Jasper ok? He can help me," I nodded, trying to breathe deeply but only causing myself pain, Alice flittered to the door and called for Jasper, almost immediately he was there. I assumed their room wasn't far away. They came at me almost threateningly. I gasped again causing pain.

"Ok, Lilly, slow your breathing down, slow shallow breaths for me ok?" I heard Jasper ask and I slowly calmed down, his hand on the back of my neck gently massaging. Alice pushed me flat on the bed. Then slowly moved my arms out from my sides, opening up my ribcage, I moaned in pain.

"This'll help slow your breathing. Carlisle said if the pain gets too bad we have to give you pain killers." Jasper explained. I nodded.

"I don't want any, I feel dead on them." I told them. Both nodded and Alice moved her hand over the wound in my chest gently feeling the slice. I winced and pulled away. Jasper frowned.

"I think we may just give you half, how does that sound? It won't knock you out but it'll stop this pain when you move." I sighed, I could see the resignation in his eyes already he had decided he would. I shook my head slowly.

"I really would prefer not to please." I asked them. Alice gave me a smile.

"Tell you what, why don't we see how you go and if Jasper still thinks you need some pain killers we'll give them to you in half an hour." I nodded, happy with her compromise. I could hide pain. I'd done it for years.

"What do you like to watch? We have pretty much every TV series known to man here, Emmett and Rosalie tends to do marathons." Alice explained. I nodded, still lying down.

"Um, Bones?" I asked her hopefully. She grinned and skipped to the door.

"You should just take the pain killer. I don't enjoy watching people in pain." I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"I'm alright, I promise." He eyed me as if trying to read my mind but sighed and helped me to sit up against the pillows. The TV faced my bed and I smiled at Alice as she walked into the room whilst chatting to Edward. He gave me a small smile and pulled up a chair from the desk in the corner.

"You don't look terribly well." He commented. I gave a small half smile to him. He returned it. "So Bones is your poison of choice is it? Well mind if I join? I haven't watched it in a while." I smiled.

"She won't take the pain killers." Jasper told him, obviously frustrated; he'd turned his back on me. I breathed in and winced.

"I don't need them its healing well from what Carlisle says…" I told them, both gave me disbelieving looks. Alice had put 'bones' on and as the music began I relaxed back against the bed. I looked down at my chest I could see the gauze covering the wound, I frowned down at it, I didn't like the look at all and I certainly didn't like the feel. I reached a hand to feel through the gauze.

"I wouldn't if you have a weak stomach." Edward warned me before I touched it. I made a face and listened. Placing my hand on my stomach instead I could feel the bandages across the bottom of my ribs, I'd obviously smashed my rib cage pretty well. No wonder I needed pain killers. I took a slow breathe in, experimenting to see how far I could and how much pain it caused. I gasped when I got to about half my lung capacity.

"Has half an hour been yet?" I heard Jasper ask, I looked over at him, I was nervous of him the most.

"You got another 15 minutes." Alice told him. I sighed and coughed, causing my self to nearly spasm in pain as my ribs felt like they shifted. "You know what, half an hours up."

"Good." Jasper all but growled. I gasped. He held a syringe in his hand which he'd obviously pulled from somewhere.

"No. No, please?" I questioned my hand over my mouth, Jasper having been sitting beside my bed was beside me already and reaching for my wrist. I pulled back but his cold hands clamped around my wrists. As I pulled his arms didn't even give slightly, seemingly he didn't notice my pull.

"Lily, how about half the dose?" I heard Edwards calm voice from where he sat, he watched sitting very still, looking very much like a creature ready to pounce. I nodded instantly. Jasper still holding my wrist growled at Edward. I gasped and pulled back frightened, my heart sky rocketed and I found my self on my back looking up at the ceiling struggling to breathe well. My heart beating to rapidly for me to do anything else.

"Shhh, alright, Lily?" I heard the doctors voice and almost sighed with relief if it hadn't hurt I would have. "I'm going to make you feel more comfortable ok?" I nodded. My eyes were closed. I felt the prick of a needle and shuddered away from it, Jasper still holding my arm was making soothing movements on my wrist. Almost instantly I felt the drug being pumped around my body and my body go loose. I was completely helpless.

"Lily?" I opened my eyes I was looking up into the doctor's eyes, a warm golden brown. I noticed Alice and Edward were still in the room and cringed with embarrassment, they had all seen me like this, and I'd even done it to myself. "You feel how your heart is racing?" He had moved my hand so that my fingers rested gently over my sternum. I nodded. "What I need you to do is to get it slowed down. I can give you another drug but I'd prefer not to." I took a slow inhale, immediately feeling a difference. My heart slowed but my mind raced. I could feel my face blushing.

"Urgh, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened." I told them. Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile.

"When your heart is completely healed strain won't be a problem. But for the minute, you need to stay 100% relaxed. I'm also going to keep you on this medication for the next couple of days. Jasper, whilst I'm away, will be attending to you and you must listen to what he says because it is at my discretion. I am your guardian now remember?" I nodded whilst he was talking, still feeling my heart under my hand; I felt it speed up slightly and instantly took a slower breath.

"How are you feeling now?" Jasper asked from beside Carlisle. I gave a small smile.

"My chest is still sore, other than that just embarrassed." He nodded and moved me gently so that I would be more comfortable in the bed; I gave a small smile and looked around the room Edward and Alice were talking very quickly and quietly.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, you're just reacting to your environment as you would usually it's just that at the moment you need to stay as relaxed as possible." I nodded. Carlisle gave me a devastating smile and I smiled back finding it hard to resist doing so. "Now, what I've given you is a muscle relaxant and slight sedative, you won't necessarily sleep but you will feel drowsy, I would like you to stay here for the day and tomorrow we'll reassess your progress." I nodded trustingly at him.

"Thanks Doc." I mumbled quietly my eyes becoming heavy.

"You're welcome Lilly, Jasper are you going to stay here with her? Was it 'bones' that you were about to watch?" He nodded.

"I'm staying too!" Alice piped up seemingly not wanting to be left out. Alice nudged Edward.

"Me too." He muttered looking up at the screen. The first bones episode of season 1 had began I looked towards the screen and saw the lead actress getting out of the car, opposite to her partner who went running after her.

"Right then, I have to head back to the hospital, we have an urgent case that needs to be seen to." Carlisle announced, taking a couple of steps towards the door and then pausing to look back. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask and my children will be as accommodating as possible." I gave a small smile. My body felt heavy now, the drugs obviously taking effect. I felt a cold hand on my wrist and looked up into Jaspers' face, his eyes intent on my wrist, checking my pulse.

"How you feeling?" He asked me. I nodded, trying to indicate fine. "Alright, well as Carlisle said just ask if you need something, nothing is too small and I would be offended if you felt you couldn't ask." I blushed at his words; he seemed to be very nice. His eyes moved away from mine to look at my chest quickly. I flinched inwardly.

"Could I have some water?" I asked him quietly. His smile was just as brilliant as Carlisle's was, he stood quickly and went to the door walking about and my eyes moved to the TV screen the episode still continuing. It felt like almost instantly Jasper stood once again in the door way holding a glass of water and a pitcher. I sighed. This would be difficult to drink. Alice was beside me instantly, and was gently holding my shoulders off the bed so that I was able to drink the water offered. I took a thirsty gulp and sighed happily. Alice gently lay me back down comfortably and re arranged the pillows for me. The memory foam bed formed to my shape and I sighed in contentment. We watched several episodes getting on to the second disc before I knew it.

"Would you like something to eat, dear?" I saw Esme standing in the door way. I gave a small smile.

"I'm fine thank you." She too had an award winning smile and as she turned I saw her hair was a beautiful honey gold colour and it bounced beautifully, I was instantly envious. Actually the whole family were completely beautiful beings. They were all mesmerising to look at and to watch. Alice was particularly interesting to watch, it seemed as though she would dance from room to room, it was interesting. Edward sat as one of stone, hardly moving and very difficult to even get a reaction of. Jasper on the other hand continuously moved, he checked my pulse numerous times and kept asking if I needed anything. By the afternoon everyone had drifted off to do something else. Checking in on me every now and then.

'_Wonder if I could change the disc?'_ I considered to myself, as I was deciding to get up Edward entered the room, seeing me moving my arms as if to push myself up he frowned down at me.

"As your new older brother I don't want to see you hurting yourself." He told me pointedly, he moved my arms so that they were relaxed by my sides once more and changed the disc after doing as, almost as though he could tell what I was thinking. I sighed.

"Thank you." I murmured. He gave me a cute half smile and wandered out of the room after handing me the remote. I gingerly choose an episode and settled in to watch some more 'Bones'. It wasn't long before I was once again asleep.


End file.
